Ki'sa (Cruenta Humanitas)
Ki'sa are a species of sentient insectoids, roughly classified in the family Arthropoda. Ki'sa are distinguished from other arthropods in their home world by their bipedal locomotion, and especially by their relatively larger brain with an advanced scrutatoram–the native biological sonar; which enable high levels of abstract reasoning, language, problem solving, and culture through social learning. Ki'sa are the only other extant species known to build fires and cook their food, as well as the only known species to clothe themselves (though with a different purpouse than human's) and create and use numerous other technologies and arts. The scientific study of Ki'sa is the discipline of xenthopology. Ki'sa are adept at utilizing systems of symbolic communication such as language and art for self-expression, the exchange of ideas, and organization. The Ki'sa have created a series of complex social structures composed of many cooperating and competing groups, from kinship to Clan-States. History & Civilization Native to Epsilon Eridani, the Ki'sa began to practice sedentary agriculture about 15,000 years ago, domesticating plants and animals which allowed for the growth of civilization. The Ki'sa subsequently established various forms of government, culture, and even religion around Rakkuuna–their home world, a world known for its biological richness, abundant resources, and overabundance of vicious predators. The rapid advancement of scientific and medical understanding in the 20th and 21st centuries of the human history, led to the development of fuel-driven technologies and improved health, causing the ki'sa –an egg laid species to grow in even greater numbers. Three thousand years ago the Ki'sa had erected a myriad of civilizations that flourished on its own terms until a Supervolcano erupted, killing almost 85% of ki'sa population at the time, mainly from starvation. It took more that 2,000 years to the Ki'sa to recover; delaying their development. Throughout their history, the Ki'sa have proven themselves as a very war-like spices just as humans (maybe due to their hunters ancestry, as with humans). From 7,000 years of recorded history, is believed that only 85 have been of global peace between them. Great military conflicts have affected the Ki'sa more than it have affected human behavior and civilization. The known Great Ki'sa War, fought between 1956 and 2031 of the human calendar, killed more than 1 billion Ki'sa, while WWII only lasted 6 years and took the life of 75 million people. Although this war slowed their economic, industrial, social and cultural development, boosted its technological innovation capability, in the same way that WWII did with the human race, but to a much greater scale making the Ki'sa to make a technological leap of 170 years in just 75; but unlike WWII, this war didn't push the Ki'sa to integration (see UN). The Ki'sa are gregarious beings in a greater extent than humans. They have always formed huge urban settlements, and its believed that the urban population has been higher than the rural for the last 1 thousand years; while on Earth this just happened in the 21st century. Empires have risen and fallen, even pseudo-democracies have doted the Ki'sa history, but the predominant government system has always been the tribal, founded around the matriarchs. Clans, Families and Tribes dot Rakkuuna's surface instead of nation states, that are divided by their allegiance to their matriarchs (in a kinship sense) despite they belong to the same ethnic; making their political maps similar to those of Middle-age Europe. Unlike Humanity, historical wars didn't explode between different ethnics, nationalities, nor ideologies but different kinships. In 2156, they were discovered by the Magallanes human unmanned probe. Biology Most aspects of Ki'sa physiology are closely homologous to corresponding aspects of earth-insectoid physiology. The ki'sa body consists of the legs, the torso, the four arms, the neck, and the head. An adult ki'sa body consists of approximately 100 trillion cells, similar to that of a human being. Most commonly defined body systems in Ki'sa are the nervous, the circulatory, the digestive, the endocrine, the immune, the integumentary, the lympathic, the muscoskeletal, the reproductive, the respiratory, and the excretory system (the Ki'sa doesn't urinate). As in mammals, Ki'sa reproduction takes place as internal fertilization by sexual intercourse. Upon fertilization and implantation, gestation then occurs outside the female's body. They are an haplodiploid species. Category:Cruenta Humanitas